ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
2007 MTV Movie
Awards Best Movie * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * 300 * Blades of Glory * Borat * Little Miss Sunshine Best Show * Heroes * 30 Rock * Dexter * The Office * 24 * CSI Miami Best Performance * Johnny Depp – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest as Jack Sparrow * Will Smith - The Pursuit of Happiness as Chris Gardner * Gerald Butler - 300 as Leonardas I * Jennifer Hudson – Dreamgirls as Effie White * Keira Knightly – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest as Elizabeth Swann * Beyoncé – Dreamgirls as Deena Jones Breakthrough Performance * Jaden Smith – The Pursuit of Happiness * Emily Blunt – The Devil Wears Prada * Abigail Breslin - Little Miss Sunshine * Lena Headey – 300 * Columbus Short – Stomp the Yard * Justin Timberlake - Alpha Dog Best Villain * Jack Nicholson – The Departed * Tobin Bell – Saw III * Bill Nighy – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Rodrigo Santoro – 300 * Meryl Streep – The Devil Wears Prada Best Comedic Performance * Sacha Baron Cohen – Borat * Emily Blunt - The Devil Wears Prada * Will Ferrell – Blades of Glory * Adam Sandler – Click * Ben Stiller - Night at the Museum Best Kiss * Will Ferrell and Sacha Baron Cohen – Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby * Cameron Diaz and Jude Law - The Holiday * Columbus Short and Meagan Good - Stomp the Yard * Mark Wahlberg and Elizabeth Banks - Invincible * Marlon Wayans and Brittany Daniel - Little Man Best Fight * Gerard Butler vs. the Uber Immortal – 300 * Jack Black and Héctor Jiménez vs. Los Duendes - Nacho Libre * Sacha Baron Cohen vs. Ken Davitian – Borat * Will Ferrell vs. Jon Heder – Blades of Glory * Uma Thurman vs. Anna Faris – My Super Ex-Girlfriend Best Summer Movie You Haven't Seen Yet * Transformers * Rush Hour 3 * Hairspray * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Spider-Man 3 * Evan Almighty * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry * The Simpsons Movie Fair One Best Filmmaker on Campus * Josh Greenbaum – Border Patrol (from University of Southern California) * Robert Dastroli – Southwestern Orange County vs. The Flying Saucers (from University of Central Florida) * Maria Gigante – Girls Room (from Columbia College Chicago) * Alexander Poe – Please Forget I Exist (from Columbia University) * Andrew Shipsides – Bottleneck (from Savannah College and Art Design) MTV Movie Spoof Award * United 300 – Andy Signore * Texas Chainsaw Musical – Paul Morrell and Zan Passante * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Rehab – Noah Harald * Casino Royale with Cheese – Bill Caco * Quentin Tarantino's Little Miss Squirtgun – Velcro Troupe Orbit Dirtiest Mouth Moment * Jason Mewes and Kevin Smith – Clerks II * Alicia Keys and Common – Smokin' Aces * Steve-O – Jackass Number Two * Dax Shepard and Efren Ramirez – Employee of the Month MTV Generation Award * Mike Myers Category:2007 Category:Alternate Reality Category:MTV Category:MTV Shows Category:Movies Category:TV Shows